


The good side of gossips

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - Sports Anime [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gossip, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: In their society, a couple having too big age gap between each other is not a well accepted thing and there are people who voices their opinions not the most appropriate ways.





	The good side of gossips

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Hurt.

Otabek loved braiding Yuri’s hair. It was so soft through his fingers and smelled so good he would do it all day. From time to time, he leaned forward and sniffed it, making Yuri blush.

”You are doing it again,” Yuri pointed out, but his voice was not as harsh as usual.

”Sorry?” Otabek said on a questioning voice. He did not know what bothered his younger mate, but his eventual goal was to find out. ”Yuri, what is the matter?”

Yuri looked to the ground and clenched his fists in anger. It was a situation against which he could not do anything and it made his blood boil – especially because it was uncomfortable for Beka.

”Sometimes I wish I can be an alpha too,” he admitted through his teeth. ”If I was one, I would be able to rip all those bastards’ heads down who insults you.”

Otabek let out a small chuckle. Since they announced their relationship there were people who picked on him, saying that he was a really weak alpha and that was why he was only able to court and mate with an omega three years younger than him.

In their society, lots of people thought that big age gap meant that the pups of said pair would not be as strong as they would have been, had the pair had a smaller age gap between them - and for some, three years counted as that. Unfortunately for these couples, there were people who said out their opinion harsh and insulted one or both of them and Beka heard about lots of couples breaking up because of that.

”I can imagine you doing that as an omega too,” Otabek stated, placing a kiss on the top of Yuri’s head. ”They would not dare attack back, because of how close you are to Victor and Yuuri. It would be a really one-sided fight indeed.”

Yuri huffed, rolling his eyes. Yes, he loved both of his newest parents, but sometimes having a so strong relationship with them meant a disadvantage – at least for his teenage brain, full of restrained anger towards the rules of their society.

”But still, they have no right to insult you!” Yuri looked up at Otabek with an adorable pout on his lips. Otabek smiled at him, kissing the top of his nose. The little giggle Yuri let out made his heart flutter.

Yuri turned around, pushing him back, so he could kneel between his legs on the sofa. He hugged his neck, leaning in for a kiss. After they had parted, Yuri rubbed their noses together, earning a purr from the older boy.

If he wanted to be totally honest, Otabek was thankful for these gossips. They made his lover riled up, which he found quite arousing. Yuri with that challenging fire in his eyes was a really beautiful smile – which only he could see. Yuri leaned to his ear and Otabek shivered slightly.

”The only one who can insult you is me because of your horrible cooking skills!”


End file.
